


shut your pretty mouth

by hinablob



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinablob/pseuds/hinablob
Summary: Sayo just wanted her to shut up.





	shut your pretty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.

Sayo just wanted her to shut up.

She didn't want to hear any more about Hina's day, her life, her band mates whom she talked about any chance she got (did she love them more than her?), and her increasingly successful and frequent live shows. As always, everything went well for Hina. Each of her triumphs was a knife to Sayo's gut, twisting and twisting until surely all of the blood was seeping out of her body. _It hurt._

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Hina, finally pausing in her rambling, had the decency to notice her sister was falling apart. "You've got a funny look on your face," she noted with a mildly concerned expression.

_It's because of you,_ Sayo thought with a rush of vexation. _You can't be satisfied with being the best. You want to make sure to rub it in my face._ She looks at her then, her mirror image only in appearance. Hina's frowning, chewing on her bottom lip. She moves her hand, as if to touch her. Sayo focuses on Hina's flush, pink lips.

"Did i say something wro- mmph!"

Sayo didn't why kissing her was the best she could come up with. Maybe deep down, in a part of her heart that she refuses to adknowledge, she wanted this. Wanted to seal her lips over a surprised mouth, swallow her gasps and little squeaks. Grip her shoulders, dig down and push her back against the couch.

They fall down in an awkward heap, chests bumping together and Sayo's knee pressed between Hina's legs. The contact makes Hina shiver, and the look in her eyes is not one of disgust or anger. _She likes this_. Sayo pulls away, suddenly defeated. They lay in silence, heaving breaths mingling. Hina reaches for Sayo's arm. Her brows are furrowed like she's thinking of what to say. When she does finally voice her thoughts, what she says makes Sayo's eyebrows raise and her pounding heart to skip a beat.

"If that's what you do to get me to shut up, i should talk more."

Cheeky little bitch.


End file.
